


The Lone Wolf

by KB9VCN



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Annoying crow and tsundere wolf, Aya and Momiji are close friends and anyone who says otherwise should be regarded with suspicion, Brandy with hot chocolate, F/F, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 30-Apr-2019; humor; exactly 1000 words (by my count).This contains slapstick violence and mild adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Published 30-Apr-2019; humor; exactly 1000 words (by my count).
> 
> This contains slapstick violence and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Momiji stood motionless on a natural stone ledge adjacent to the Waterfall Of Nine Heavens and half of its height above the swirling pools at its base. She had clasped her hands behind her back with her feet a comfortable distance apart. She gazed into the distance, her animal ears gently twitching, easily sensing distant movement that no human eyes and few youkai eyes could perceive.

And then, Momiji growled. An intruder was approaching. It was an intruder whom Momiji knew well, and it made no effort to hide itself as it flew in and landed at the very edge of the stone ledge in front of her.

"What do you want, Cirno?" asked Momiji, even though she already knew what the ice fairy wanted.

Cirno stared up at her solemnly. "Fite me," she said.

Momiji raised one foot and, with a relatively gentle punt, literally kicked Cirno off the mountain.

Cirno began to tumble down a rough steep path alongside the waterfall. "[OW!! OW!! OUCH!! OW!! OUCH!! OW!!...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f05vn-OqZc8&t=4m31s)"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!?" Momiji yelled.

"I'M FALLING DOWN, YOU IDIOT!!" Cirno yelled back.

"YOU CAN FLY, YOU IDIOT!!" Momiji reminded her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER, YOU ID—" * _SPLASH_ *!! Cirno disappeared in the turbulent waters at the base of the falls.

And then, Momiji heard another familiar sound from mid-air. * _CLICK_ * * _CLICK_ * * _CLICK_ *

"What do you want, Aya?" asked Momiji, even though she also already knew what the crow _tengu_ wanted.

"To record this moment for posterity," Aya said as she also landed in front of Momiji. "Once again, the fearless warrior Momiji Inubashiri has beaten back the invading forces and saved the _tengu_!! O frabjous day!! Callooh! Callay!"

And then, Aya reached out, held Momiji's face, and kissed her cheeks European-style. " _Vive la république!!_ " Aya cried.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN," Momiji declared, "[I'LL BITE YOUR _CENSORED_ FACE OFF.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9udw3r9sGg)"

"No you won't, you _tsundere_ ," Aya said as she walked to the back of the ledge, and then sat with her back to the mountain. "Surely you can take a break? You've earned it with that display of bravery."

"Please don't patronize me," Momiji said as she nevertheless sat next to Aya. "What's that?"

Aya had opened her shoulder satchel and taken out a small thermos. "It depends on your point of view," Aya said. "It could be hot chocolate with a spot of brandy... but it might be described more accurately as WARM BRANDY with a spot of CHOCOLATE."

"I shouldn't drink while I'm on duty," Momiji said.

"I know," Aya said with a genuinely friendly smile as she took off her tokin hat. "But won't you humor me? I won't tell anyone."

After a brief hesitation, Momiji took off her own tokin hat. Aya filled it to the brim, and then set down the thermos and capped it with her free hand.

"To peace," Aya said as she raised her tokin.

"To peace," Momiji agreed. They drank.

"That 'hit the spot'," Aya said happily as she licked her tokin dry. "I have to 'drive' home, but would you like another?"

"No, but thank you," Momiji said politely.

"You're welcome." Aya shuddered after putting away the thermos. "Winter is coming. The almanac says it's going to be a cold winter this year."

"Mmm," said Momiji.

The two friends watched the trees sway in the breeze and listened to the waterfall.

"Want me to leave?" Aya asked.

"Do what you want," Momiji said.

"It's just that, when one attempts to start a conversation with a not-particularly insightful observation about the weather, one expects one's friend to continue the conversation, gradually leading to more in-depth topics, an exchange of views, and perhaps some respectful debate, ending with a sense of camaraderie after having got to know each other a little bit better," Aya explained.

"Mmm," Momiji said again.

"Are you SURE you don't want me to leave?" Aya asked.

Momiji answered her with another question. "Why do you spend so much time with me, Aya? I mean, we're nothing alike, and we don't have much in common. We're not even from the same _tengu_ tribe. And you know me. I'm really kind of a loner. I'm not really that good with other people."

"I wonder," Aya thought out loud. "The _tengu_ are few in number, and it was inevitable that our paths would cross. But why after that? Hmm..."

After a moment, Aya turned to Momiji with another warm friendly smile. "Is it OK if I just like you?" she asked sincerely.

Momiji stared at her. A light blush came to Momiji's face.

And then, Momiji looked away. "Do what you want," she said again.

"Ooh, can I? Thanks!" Without warning, Aya dropped to one side and rested her head in Momiji's lap.

"Wha— what are you doing!?" a surprised and embarrassed Momiji asked.

"What I want," Aya said. "You said that I could. Do you want me to sit up again?"

"...no," Momiji said. "It's alright."

"YAY!! Momiji lap-pillow GET!!" Aya said happily as she snuggled against Momiji's waist.

And then, Aya looked up at Momiji with wide eyes. "Momiji? I need to be honest with you about something."

Momiji gulped. "...go ahead," she said.

"Now that I've seen you from this low angle," Aya said, "I must admit that your boobs are larger than I first thought."

"I could just SLIT YOUR THROAT here and now," Momiji growled. "They would never find your body."

"You could, couldn't you?" Aya said. "I'm quite defenseless at the moment. But you won't, will you?"

"...no," Momiji said again.

With another friendly smile, Aya closed her eyes. After a minute or two, she fell into a light sleep.

And then, Cirno flew up again. She looked looked down at Aya, and then back up at Momiji.

And then, she leaned against Momiji's lap from the other side and also quickly fell asleep.

_It's not easy being a 'lone wolf',_ Momiji thought to herself, _when people keep snuggling me._


End file.
